mega64fandomcom-20200215-history
Billy
Cast *'Derrick Acosta as Billy' *'Rocco Botte as the 70's guy and the 90's guy' *'Shawn Chatfield as the 80's guy and the Future guy' Transcript Derrick: Hi, I'm Billy the currently number one rank nintendo fanboy in the world. You know alot of people don't seem to be too excited that there's a new Mario Bros. game comng out but I know people who will be excited. People in the past! Thanks to my new time traveling belt now we can show them. LET'S GO!!! On Screen Text: Billy and his time belt. Random Voice: '''Billy and his Billy and his go through time go through time Billy and his time belt! '''Derrick: All right we're here in the year 1992 and oh look a punk. Derrick: Hey dude, whats up. Rocco(90's guy): Hey whats up bro you look like from like the future it's f***ing good. Derrick: That I am but I came to show you our futuristic Mario. Rocco(90's guy): '''Hurry it up I'm trying to beat this before blossoms on what is this? Whoa! Oh oh it's just uh it's just Mario Bros. '''Derrick: Yeah but it's brand new. 2009. Rocco(90's guy): That's cool now we just we have that now I'm just playing Mario Bros.' '''Uh you see I thought from the future there gonna be like you know realistic warfare, combat like online play with one another. '''Derrick:' All right let's try another time period. Random Voice: Billy and his time belt! Derrick: '''All right it looks like I'm in somebody's house in the year 1986 here's the inhabitant now hey dude you're be trade now alright. '''Shawn(80's guy): Dude, what's up dude I'm telling you it's that the better humileague, Cubert and dude Marble Menace b***h it. right? Derrick: Right I didn't ask any of that. But look I'm the year 2009 look at the new Mario game thats coming out check that out. Shawn(80's guy): '''Oh. '''Derrick: '''Isn't that impressive. '''Shawn(80's guy): '''Nah that's exactly that's like I've played Mario everyday but that's not very impressive. But I really want the future is like a realistic football simulator that was like update every year with new players stats. '''Derrick: '''Yeah we have that all right I'm gonna go to a different time period. '''Random Voice: Billy and his time belt! Derrick: All right it looks like we're in the year 1978 and up here's somebody right here. Hey how you doing man? Rocco(70's guy): Hey how's it going y'all just some pong here y'all ever heard of Star Wars I love me some Bee Gees now you all know it. Derrick: '''Yep heard of that I'm from the future I can't really explain how I got here but I wanna show you some of the games we have to offer. '''Rocco(90's guy): '''Just like in the oh. Oh it's yeah it's oh. '''Derrick: '''It's called Mario. '''Rocco(90's guy): Yeah well it's I can see that it's a it's a two dimensional game all right um. Gosh I just thought in the future it have you know kind of a realistic simulation musical instruments that depending on where the color is on the screen at a certain time you can play the corresponding note. That or a skateboarding game where you played on the fake skateboard. Derrick: '''Yeah we have those I just saw you know. I traveled back in time just to show you the enhancements of technology. We realize thought people will appreciate the graphics alot more or anything. '''Rocco(70's guy): Well hmm...you know future boy. The thing I've learned playing so much pong here is if the game is fun it doesn't matter what the graphics looks like as long as you're enjoying yourself. That's what really matters. Derrick: '''Yeah I guess it's a good message fun is fun it's something to remember. You kow what I wonder if they know that in the future. Let's go find out! Let's just go to it. '''Random Voice: Billy and his time belt! Shawn(Future guy): And that's why global warming actually helped us. Derrick: Hey future person how's it going? Billy again. Shawn(Future guy): '''Oh hello. '''Derrick: Hey I just wanna show Mario Bros. from 2009. Shawn(Future guy): '''Uh see that ones pathetic. Do you wanna see the future of Mario Bros.? '''Derrick: '''Sure. '''Shawn(Future guy): Check it out. Derrick: ...NOOOOOOOO!...NOOOOOOOO!...NOOOOOOOO! On Screen Text: New Super Mario Bros. Wii. Published by Activision. Category:Skits Category:IGN Videos